


operation iron man.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Drabble Series, Gen, M/M, Septuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced that Wanda had arrived at the Tower, Pietro looked over at his boyfriend.  "This is not going to work."</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4369874">the charm offensive.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	operation iron man.

The moment F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced that Wanda had arrived at the Tower, Pietro looked over at his boyfriend. "This is not going to work."

“Yes it is,” Clint soothed, tangling his fingers into the back of Pietro's hair. “Just stay here and let it happen.”

Pietro leaned back into the touch and sighed. “She's going to destroy the whole building.”

“No she's not,” Clint countered. “She's more ready for this than you think.”

“I don't know how you think you know that, but you're wrong,” Pietro shot back. “It's not going to work.”

Clint pulled his fingers from Pietro's hair, instead wrapping his arm around his shoulders, pulling him into an embrace. “Have a little faith.”

“Fine.”

They laid in silence for a few minutes. “Miss Maximoff has just arrived at the designated floor,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced. “Would you like me to pull up a feed of what's happening on the television?”

“No,” Pietro said quickly. “This needs to be just between her and him.”

“Thanks anyway, F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Clint said, pressing a kiss to Pietro's hair. “Calm down. It's going to work.”

At the first loud noise that filtered down from Tony Stark's lab, Pietro cringed. “She's going to destroy everything in there.”

“Tony was prepared for that,” Clint reminded him.

At the second loud noise, Pietro tilted his head up to look at Clint. “Do you think he took my advice and wore the suit?”

“He doesn't need the suit,” Clint said. “Wanda is not going to kill him.”

“Yes, she is,” Pietro said, tucking his head underneath Clint's chin. “You don't understand the depths of her anger.”

“Pietro, if you really thought that Wanda was going to come in here and murder Tony, we would not be doing this. But you do not.”

Pietro jumped at an even louder noise. “Fine, I don't, but that doesn't mean she isn't willing.”

Clint just tightened the embrace. “She knows better.”

“She really doesn't.”

Silence descended upon the room again, until suddenly the doors to the elevator opened and Wanda stalked into the room. “Pietro.”

“Wanda!” Pietro said, leaping up off the sofa. “Why didn't F.R.I.D.A.Y. say you were coming?”

“Because I asked her not to,” Wanda said, stalking over to him and grabbing his wrist. “We need to talk. Now. Excuse us Clint.”

“I'll be right here!” Clint called out as Wanda pulled Pietro into the kitchen.

“You are an asshole, you know that?” Wanda hissed as she let go of Pietro's hand. “Sending me into Tony Stark's lab to face him by myself!”

“Well, I've already met him, and I just thought that if you had some time alone with him, you'd realize that he's not the one responsible for what happened to Mama and Papa,” Pietro said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. “I realize now that it was a horrific idea. Please tell me you didn't kill him.”

“I did not kill him,” Wanda said firmly. “I would not have killed him! I may be many things, Pietro, but a cold-blooded murderer I am not.”

“Fine,” Pietro said, hanging his head. “So I suppose this is the 'we can't associate ourselves with the Avengers no matter how much I like Clint' speech?”

Wanda just stared at Pietro before walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder. “I would never try to take away your happiness, Pietro. You deserve to finally have some. This is not a speech. It's more of a meeting.”

Pietro looked up. “A meeting about what?”

“Stark said that the group wants us to be Avengers,” Wanda said. “I suppose you already knew that.”

“I did,” Pietro said. “And?”

Wanda gave her response and pulled Pietro out of the kitchen and back to where Clint was. She headed straight to the elevator while Pietro went back to his spot on the sofa next to Clint.

“Well?” Clint asked as soon as Wanda was gone.

“Well,” Pietro said, breaking out into a huge grin. “It more than worked.”

“It more than worked?”

“Yeah,” Pietro said, still grinning. “We're Avengers.”

Operation Iron Man was a success.


End file.
